


A Closet Full of Puns

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Fair Game One Shots [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: With the help of Yang and Ruby, Clover finds the cheesiest way to ask Qrow out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Closet Full of Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Qrow's POV

"Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow! We have a surprise for you!" My niece Yang shouted while my other niece, Ruby, jumped up and down excitedly. I chuckled. They were so full of life and energy.

I followed them into a random room. 

"Close your eyes," Ruby said. This made me suspicious. They were Taiyang's daughters, and if I had learned anything from being on a team with him, it was to never trust him completely. He was always pulling pranks on anyone who would fall for them, and I'm sure his children were exactly the same. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Because, we have a surprise for you! What about that do you not understand?" Yang said, barely able to keep from laughing. Now I knew they were up to something, but I decided to play along. They wouldn't pull that bad of a prank right? 

The moment I closed my eyes, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me along. "What are you two up too?" I asked. No one answered. Instead, the person holding me let go of my arm and I felt myself being shoved. Then a door slammed behind me and I heard a lock click. I opened my eyes and realized I was in a closet. 

"What are you two up to? Let me out of here this instant," I shouted through the door. 

"Only if you tell us something!" Ruby said in a sing-song voice. "Then we will let you out."

I sighed. "What do you want to know?" 

"Uncle Qrow, you wouldn't happen to be gay would you?" Yang asked.

"No! I'm not. Is that all you wanted to know? Cause if that's the case, I want out of this stupid closet right now."

"No! We still have some more questions! Does that mean you're straight? That you only like girls?" Ruby asked.

"No. It's complected, okay! I like both girls and guys, are you happy? Now, let me out!" I shouted, wanting to kick something. Why were they doing this? it was so strange.

"I believe the term you are looking for is bisexual. It's when you are attracted to both girls and guys." I new voice said as the door opened. I would recognize that voice anywhere, it's was Clover. "And since I know know that you are bisexual, I feel more comfortable doing this."

"Qrow Branwen, would you please go out with me on a date?" He asked, holding out a thing of flowers. What a nerd, he had probably enlisted the girls' help in making this come together. 

"Yes," I answered. He pulled me into a hug, and Ruby grabbed the flowers before they got squished. 

"I guess you can say, that you just came out of the closet Uncle Qrow." Yang said. Everyone in the room groaned. Her puns were as bad as her dad's. Guess she came by it naturally. 

"Now that you two are a thing, there's only one thing for me to do." Yang said, sharing a look with Ruby.

"Uh oh," I said. 

Together, the two teenagers shoved the two of us back in the closet and locked the door. 

"Enjoy your time in the closet!" Ruby said through her laughter. "We'll come and get you in half an hour."

Then there was silence. "I think they actually left us," Clover remarked.

"How did you ever figure that one out?"

"Let's say it was a lucky guess," he joked. I rolled my eyes at that. 

I looked at Clover, who had to be pressed up against me since the closet was so small. His eyes, even in the dark shone brightly, and I couldn't help but stare into them. Then, without warning, his lips met mine. I don't remember who kissed the other first, I just remember the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this one shot!  
> It is just a cheesy scenario that a friend came up with and suggested I write. I think it's kinda cute, and I'm pretty proud of it.  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
